


Every Second

by Ariamaki



Series: Drabble Power [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariamaki/pseuds/Ariamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius has been given a new order that he is finding... tough to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Second

He couldn't help but stare.

Staring was normal for him, he enjoyed it, it was relaxing to just watch and not have to exert his STRENGTH. But right now every single bit of his prodigious power was set to staying very very still.  
He had orders, after all.

The act before him was absolutely depraved, impossibly wrong, but he had to stare. Sweat beaded above his eyes, his legs shook, and his pants were causing immense discomfort as he watched the tangled pile of bodies. The Highblood, the cripple, the Heir to the throne, and the other seatroll were performing the most l00d of acts with one another, and all he could do was stare, pant, and _absolutely not_ touch himself.

The Highblood had the strangest glint in his eyes when he said it, and the order alone had almost set him off, but he maintained-- Despite the precum alone turning his tight black work shorts into a swampy mess that smelled of sex and wild oats.

Gamzee kept penetrating the cripple with long violent strokes, each one ending in a faint honk, the brown-blood moaning and keening like some little whorehouse troll... And it was incredible.  
Feferi slapped Eridan as she rode him into the ground, hips rolling with the lascivious ease befitting royalty, her goggles bouncing on her full chest as the hipster groaned out another orgasm... And it was incredible.  
The highest of all the land-dwellers and the closest thing to an Empress they had left kissed as they tortured their respective lovers, tongues fighting for the most glorious supremacy imaginable, and it. Was. Incredible.

Finally, his self-control lost in the haze of highblood and sea-troll pheromones and the stink of low blood, Equius reached down to grip his absolutely obscene bulge through the thin fabric, getting one solid squeeze in before his master turned to look at him, staring bullets.

"disobeying orders? FUCK NO MISTER. you will get your hand off that bulge AND THEN YOU WILL BE PUNISHED."

The Highblood strode before him, shoved him to his knees with a single push, and then began to lazily toy with his own bulge, pressing the slick thing against his face and daring him to respond. He did not. Eventually Gamzee teased his lips open and began to thrust past broken teeth, the amazing sweetness of the brown blood (and the oddly earthy flavor of his violated ass) mingling with The Highest of lubricants, a flavor so strong his eyes rolled back into his head. He dared not bob his head or move his mouth, but the Highblood accelerated, thrusting faster and faster, until eventually he let out one long moaning "hoooOONK!" and grabbed the his broken and unbroken horns, thrusting one last time all the way to the back of his throat.

Jelly-thick genetic material, tasting like Gog and Jegus and every good thing, slammed and splashed into his mouth and down his throat, and between that impossible heat and the contact with his horns, he finally came, a veritable flood, thick waves and huge splashing shots flying through the fabric of his pants and splattering the Highblood, his head full of clouds, his shorts filled with cum and his eyes full of stars.

Gamzee looked down at the thick splotchy stains on his polka-dotted pants and looked up again.  
"clean IT motherfucker."

Equius leaned down, gladly, and licked like his moirail had taught him, loving every second.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a short drabble I did for a friend, whose response was to "spread it to the world".  
> So here we are :D


End file.
